bigtimerushfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Boyfriend
Boyfriend to piosenka zespołu Big Time Rush, która znajduje się na debiutanckim albumie i jest to drugi utwór. Istnieją również dwie inne wersje tej piosenki z Snoop Doggiem i z New Boyz. Tekst (Carlos, James, Logan) Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend (Kendall) Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone? (Yeah) And it isn't anything they could have said or done (Said or done) And everyday I see you on your own And I can't believe that your alone But I overheard your girls and this is what they said Looking for a Looking for a (BTR) That your looking for a boyfriend I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be that Don't be scared come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend Can't fight that knock me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your (Carlos, James, Logan) Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend(your boyfriend) Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend (James) Let me take a little moment to find the right words (To find the right words) So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard (Something that you've heard) I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer But I know I gotta put myself forward See I think I've got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that... (BTR) You're looking for a boyfriend I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be that Don't be scared come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend Can't fight that knock me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your (Carlos, James, Logan) Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend(your boyfriend) Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend (Carlos) If you tell me where, I'm waiting here Everyday like slum dog millionaire Bigger then the twilight love affair I'll be here girl I swear Looking for a Looking for a (BTR) That your looking for a boyfriend I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be that Don't be scared just come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend Can't fight that knock me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend(your boyfriend) Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend (All I really want is to be yours) Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend (All I really want is to be your) Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend All I really want is to be yours W serialu W odcinku "Big Time Girlfriends", Big Time Rush wykonuje tą piosenkę na karnawale. Teledysk Był teledysk wydany, ale tylko z wersją ze Snoop Dogg. en:Boyfriend es:BoyFriend Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Rapy